Brown Eyed Girl
by L.A.91
Summary: Bella's sister Rosalie has a new boyfriend Edward. What happens when Bella figures out she too has feelings for him? Will she confide in her best friends, or keep her feelings to herself?
1. Chapter 1: Friends

**Chapter 1: Friends**

Sitting up in my bed as I was reading one of my many books, _Wuthering Heights_, I heard a squeal and a bang, followed by rapid footsteps which seemed to be coming in the direction of my room. I sighed to myself, now what? Just as I dog tagged the page I had reached and placed it on my bedside table, my door was opened. Rosalie, my sister for all intents and purposes, stood there in my doorway with her hair dripping wet and wearing one of her most horrified expressions as she stared at me.

"Ever heard of knocking Rose? Usually when entering someone's room, one is suppos-" she cut me off as she stormed toward me.

"Jasper!" she hissed as she pointed her manicured finger towards her hair.

I couldn't help it; I chucked as she placed her hands on her hips and started pacing my room. She ignored me, and for that I was grateful. Jasper, who was one quarter of our close-knit friendship group, had obviously somehow tricked Rose into getting close enough to a hose or a bucket full of water. However, he was unaware of the fact that Rose had just spent two hours at a hair salon in Port Angeles; the game was on. Suddenly I felt worried for Jasper, what idea was rummaging around in the deep recesses of Rosalie's wicked mind right now? What was she concocting?

"Rose…maybe just let it go, okay? It's just water…" I said slowly. Her head whipped around to face me.  
"Just water? Bella, I just got it done! It took them two hours to layer it properly, and straighten it! I'm going to kill him, I just have to figure out how…" I stood up from my bed and walked towards her, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Rose, breathe. Okay? We can fix this, have a shower and wash it and then I'll straighten it for you while we think of something reasonable as a pay back. Okay?" I knew she wouldn't turn this offer down, it was rare that I ever did her hair, or anything else resembling girly things, which made me feel sort of bad. She took a deep breath before looking at me.

"Fine," she sighed, "But we have to think of something really good and you CAN NOT tell Jacob. You know he'll warn him." I agreed with a nod as she left my room. Jacob was the other quarter of our little group; he and I were juniors while Rose and Jazz were seniors. However, Jacob didn't go to Forks High School with us since he unfortunately lived on the La Push reservation, he went to school there. It was too bad, besides Rose and Jazz I didn't really have friends there. Sure, there was Jessica and Angela and they seemed nice enough, but I mostly found myself zoning out as they explained their weekends in defined detail. I couldn't really see myself hanging out with them outside of school. When I heard the front door close with a bang I quickly jogged downstairs and into the kitchen. While reading, I'd completely forgotten to organise dinner for us.

"Hey kiddo," my father, Charlie said as he walked in.

"Hi dad. Sorry, dinner won't be too long," I rushed out as I started to prepare homemade Macaroni cheese.

"That's okay, where's Rose?" he asked as he took off his jacket. I smiled.

"Um…at the moment she's in the shower, washing her hair. It seems Jazz got to her with some water." He chuckled.

"Alright, I'll be in the living room." And with that walked out and left me to my task. Rose and I had been living with Charlie for two years now, after he and our mother Renee divorced. She wasn't too happy with our decision to stay with him, but we loved Forks, and we'd known Jazz and Jacob since we were toddlers.

Just as I'd finished preparing dinner, Jazz and Jacob walked in through our front door. I should have known they'd be eating here, why on earth did I think otherwise? I quickly got out another couple of plates and put them on the table.

"Hey Bells," they both greeted as they sat down. I smiled at them; they were like brothers who didn't live with us.

"Hey guys. So I suppose you're here to eat our food?"

"Sure are," Jasper smiled.

"You know you make the best food, so why not let us enjoy it too?" Jake suggested. I laughed just as Charlie sat down and Rose walked in the room. She approached slowly, glaring at Jazz the whole way.

"Before you say anything, I do intend to follow through with my offer after dinner, okay?" I looked at Rose. She turned to me and smiled sweetly.

"Oh I know. I can't wait." She turned the smile to Jazz before serving herself some grub. Jasper's gulp of food, or was it fear, was loud enough to hear. Everyone started to eat, followed by moans of pleasure.

"This is so good Bells. So you excited for school tomorrow?" Jake asked.

"Thank you. Um not any more excited than I usually am for Monday's," I said, a bit confused, "why do you ask?" His mouth was so full of food it was comical he attempted to talk.

"No meason I guss," he replied.

"Jacob, don't talk with your mouth full," Charlie said.

"Sorry Mr. Swan. Please excuse my pitiful excuse of a friend," Jasper said. I, along with everyone else laughed. After that we continued to eat in silence.

When Jake and Jasper finished doing the dishes, Jake came up behind me and lifted me off the ground. I squealed, and then told him to get me down and he laughed in my ear.

"So Bells, can I come over tomorrow after school and we could do homework?"

"It's amazing you're actually asking to come over Jake," I teased, "But yes, that sounds okay."

"Okay cool, see ya!" he walked outside the front door, probably to wait for Jazz to drop him off home.

"Thank you Miss Swan for a lovely evening," Jasper said putting on a Southern accent. "By the way, sorry about the incident before, I couldn't help myself." I laughed as he gave me a hug before leaving. After that, as promised, I straightened Rose's hair as we tried to come up with a come back for Jazz. While mine involved a whoopee cushion or a fake spider, her's consisted of sleeping pills and shave stick. As I tried to sleep later that night, I prayed that Rosalie would change her mind, and that I would be able to persuade her to a less permanent practical joke. Lord only knew what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2: New Arrivals

**Chapter two: New Arrivals**

The next morning my alarm clock woke me up. I quickly pulled back my covers and slipped out of bed, jogging quietly to the bathroom. After living with my sister for so many years I knew to get up a little earlier so that I could shower before school. Rosalie insisted she needed at least an hour in the bathroom to get ready every morning, before grabbing her bag and running out of the house. I intended to use my ten minutes before she took her claim. After I enjoyed the last relaxing minute in the shower I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me, and headed back to my room to get dressed. When I walked downstairs into the kitchen, Rosalie was chewing on an apple as she rapidly texted someone on her phone. Charlie must have left for work already. I pulled a bowl out of the cupboard and prepared some cereal before I sat down opposite her. By her frustrated expression, I worried for the person on the other end of the conversation.

"Who has annoyed you now?" I asked with a small smile.

"Ugh, it's just Mark. He won't leave me alone!" She sighed.

"Well he is your boyfriend, doesn't he have some kind of right to talk to you every now and then?" I asked, taking some mouthfuls. She gave me a look as if to say I was not keeping up with her.

"I dumped him a couple days ago. Which means no, he now doesn't get the right to text me every goddamn minute."

"Oh? Why?" I asked, not really interested. This was probably the eleventh time in the last couple of years that she decided she had lost interest in.

She sighed, "I guess I just lost any interest I had in him.." see? I smiled to myself, "plus apparently there are a couple of new students coming today, maybe one of them is a hot guy." She smiled widely as she finished up her apple and tossed it. I sighed internally, life was never fair. Rosalie seriously had it all; the looks, the guys, a slightly above average academic record. I loved her completely, but sometimes it was hard living in her shadow. And as I found out last Friday, even her best friends Lauren and Leah didn't know we were sisters. It wasn't that I particularly wanted a boyfriend, or anything of the kind, it just got a little old after the sixth time I caught her in the act with some random.

"Rosalie Swan! I swear if you are not down here in three seconds I'm leaving with the only available car!" I yelled up the stairs with my bag on my back and my keys in my hand.

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" I huffed as I walked to the door.

"Three! Two! One-"

"Jeez Bella, I'm here, I'm ready. Let's go!" She ran down the stairs with her bag on her back and phone in hand. I let out a frustrated sigh as I walked outside and towards our joint 17th Birthday present, our red Chevy truck. While Rosalie hid her complete hate for it, I showed my appreciation. It was a car after all.

When we arrived at school I parked five spaces away from the building before I turned the ignition off and noticed Jazz a couple spaces closer, it reminded me. I turned to Rose.

"So what did you decide in the end?" I asked before getting out. She smiled at me, which caused me to worry.

"Don't worry, I took your advice, funnily enough." There should stood, with her hand half way in her bag, showing enough of the whoopee cushion for me to see. I smiled back at her.

"Good girl," I whispered just before she shoved it quickly in her bag and Jasper yanked me off the ground from behind and placed me behind him. He turned to face Rose.

"Rosalie, I'm here to make a truce. I'm really sorry about yesterday and I'm wondering if we can put it behind us." I could tell from his side profile he was smiling. I looked at her.

"Of course, what's done is done. Bella redid my hair and after having some time to cool off, well, I forgive you." She smiled sweetly before giving him a hug which Jazz returned. I shook my head, he'd never learn. She'd almost sounded convincing though, even to _my_ ears. As we walked toward the school building, Rose whispered in my ear, "I have Maths with him first thing! I'll let you know at lunch how it goes." I smiled and nodded before walking to homeroom. My classes went by slowly, but they weren't too bad. On the homework side of things I only had to do ten quick questions for Human Biology and five for Maths. By the time it was lunch, I was actually excited to hear how Rose's plan turned out. When I entered the cafeteria I quickly spotted the two blonde heads that alerted me to their whereabouts. As I walked slowly towards the table I noticed a couple new additions to the group. Not only were Lauren and Leah, plus Jasper's friend Jon sitting with them, there were two other faces I didn't recognise. The girl seemed even shorter and smaller than me as I took in her short, black spiky hair and sweet smile. She was beautiful, but as I considered this I moved on to the other unfamiliar face and my god! If I'd just called the girl next to him beautiful, what the hell was I going to call him? I looked at his bronze hair which seemed to go in every direction, and his slim, pale figure in awe. How was it fair for someone to be _so_ good looking? The truth was, it wasn't. I finally made my way over and looked at Rosalie. She seemed to be talking to the stranger, already flirting, so I turned to Jasper instead.

"Hey Bells! Here, come sit next to me." I smiled as I put my bag down and looked at who must be the new students, the girl smiled back at me. As I sat down, the loudest noise I'd heard all day erupted beneath me.

"BPPPFFRRT!!!" (**A/N: I don't know how to spell a fart, sorry! Lol)**

I could feel the heat in my cheeks a second before the laughter erupted. I was going to seriously kill Jasper, this time _I_ would be the one considering pills and a shave stick. I looked up to see not only everyone at my table, but everyone in the entire cafeteria laughing their asses off. I almost wanted to cry at the embarrassment of it, but luckily I had enough strength to hold the tears back. The only one on the table, if not the room who wasn't laughing, was the new girl. Her expression was one of complete and utter shock. I quickly grabbed the whoopee cushion from underneath and smacked it in Jasper's face. I regrettably looked up to see the new guy still laughing along quietly with Rosalie and the rest. Life was so unfair.

"You know Jazz, I was able to persuade Rose from doing something much more permanent to you than the embarrassment of a public fart. But seeing as how you so gracefully handed the said embarrassment over to me, I don't think persuasion will be of any use to you. I'd sleep with one eye open tonight if I were you." I said to him. Suddenly, mixed in with the gasps from the others, I heard a laugh which resembled chime bells. I'd never been one to talk much in front of anyone besides Rose and Jazz at school, so that explained the gasps. When I noticed it was the new girl laughing, I turned to her.

"You must be Bella," she said, putting her hand forward for me to shake. I took it.

"Um…yes." I said.

She smiled, which almost made me faint, she was so beautiful. "Jasper told me a bit about you before he put that on your chair, I was so shocked because I didn't even notice. I'm Alice by the way." I smiled back at her before I looked at Rose. While she was trying to get the new guy's attention I noticed he was staring at me. I cleared my throat nervously.

"So R-Rose, did you use that on Jasper, or was it payback to me for some ungodly reason?" I asked. She turned to face me, seemingly a bit annoyed.

"Of course I used it on him," she said, "but then he asked if I would allow him to use it on you, and well…it was your idea." She smiled before returning your attention to the guy who was still staring. I snorted.

"Great okay, so you don't mind too much if I sneak some sleeping pills in your dinner tonight and shave your hair off?" I smiled sarcastically at her shocked and his amused, expressions before lifting myself off my chair and going to get a drink. I made it three steps before the new girl, Alice linked her hand in mine. To say I was surprised was an understatement, no girl has ever done that to me except for Rose. I didn't say anything, which must have made her feel like she needed to.

"You don't mind this do you?" she asked. "It's just, I have a feeling we're going to be good friends, and usually for some reason my feelings are always correct. Plus, I'd like to help you organise your come back on Jazz." I smiled at her. She had some spunk, I liked her already.

"Sure, it's fine. I just, I haven't really had a friend who's a girl…but it seems harmless enough," I said.

"Really? Wow. So…I don't mean to be pushy or anything…but are you and Jazz dating?" I smiled.

"Hell no," I answered, "he's just a friend of Rosalie's and mine." She looked confused.

"So, you're actually friend's with her? I thought you didn't.." I cut her off with a sigh.

"No, unfortunately that blonde, Barbie-like, sometimes psychotic, woman is my sister." I chuckled. Alice gasped as we bought our drinks.

"Seriously? You guys look nothing alike."

I sighed, "I know."

She quickly continued, "no I mean, not in that way. You're both beautiful, but she has blue eyes, and blonde hair while you have brown eyes and brown hair. I mean, not to say resemblance means anything…besides our paleness Edward and I don't look alike." Now I was confused.

"Edward?"

She smiled sweetly as we walked back to the table, "Sorry, Edward my brother…the monster over there," she said, pointing to the guy who resembled male models in magazines, still talking to Rose.

"Ah." Was my genius reply. By the end of lunch, I found out that Alice was also a junior, while Edward was a senior. I even realized that his smile was unbelievably more shocking than Alice's. It was so beautiful, my heart almost stopped beating at the sight of it. It was amazing that during the whole entire lunch break, I didn't get a chance to hear his voice. And as Alice and I walked to our Art class, I found myself fantasizing of ways in which I would hear him speak to me.


	3. Chapter 3: First Crush

**Chapter 3: First Crush**

"Why can't you ever make something I like?" Rosalie whined in my ear as I drove us home. I'd just told her my plan to make spaghetti bolognaise for dinner; she wasn't as thrilled as I was.

"Hmm…maybe because I figure, since I make us dinner every night, once in a while maybe I could make my favourite. And in case you were about to ask, I am planning to cook my vegetable soup tomorrow night." I tried my hardest to keep my concentration on the road as Rosalie, half-tackled, half-side-hugged me with a squeal. Boy did she like that soup. When we got home, I'd barely made it to the porch when Rosalie was already talking to Alice on the phone, asking for Edward. As I wondered how and when they exchanged numbers, I walked upstairs to put my bag in my room and do my homework. After an hour I went downstairs to prepare dinner. I didn't want to be rude, but I couldn't help it if my ears decided to pay too much attention to her conversation, she _was_ near the kitchen. I found and gathered all the ingredients as I unintentionally listened in.

Rosalie was nodding to the phone, "Oh I know right. Completely ridiculous, I can't do _that_ much homework in _one_ night. I mean I understand it all, but ugh!" I smiled to myself as I prepared the salad first.

"Bella? Ugh no, she's got homework of her own…" I turned to find her looking at me curiously. Was Edward seriously asking about me? I tried to hide my own curiosity and desperation to know what he was saying. "No, no. But maybe _you_ could help me? You could come over if you want…" Suddenly I picked up on what was going on. Rosalie needed help, she wanted Edward's assistance, and he suggested I could help. I sighed, why else would he talk about me?

"Rose, I finished my homework. I could try help if you want…" I said with a resigned tone. But something told me in Rose's expression that she didn't want Edward to hear me; and he had. I whispered an apology as I moved on to the spaghetti.

"Uh, yeah. It seems she will be," Rose said with a confused expression. "She's making dinner now." With that she gave my pride and joy a distasteful look before her eyebrows lifted. "Really? Hang on, I'll ask. Bella? Edward said he will help me and…could he stay for dinner?" I was surprised, I looked at her to see a huge smile spread across her face and I couldn't help but return it.

"Yeah, I guess that should be fine." There was usually enough so that I could have leftovers for lunch the next day and sometimes dinner as well, so I didn't mind. I suggested to Rose that she invite Alice too, we'd gotten along really well in our art class, I really liked her. But Rose shook her head while I looked at her in confusion. _Oh,_ I winced; _of course she'd want Edward to herself_. I went back to cooking.

"Cool. So I'll see you soon? Okay, bye." She hung up with a smile and I finished up with dinner.

After it was all ready, and Rose had finished in the bathroom, I quickly had a shower and changed into my black skinny jeans and a blue blouse. I used the hair dryer and then put some make-up on very lightly. I went downstairs into the kitchen just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I laughed to myself as Rose jogged from the stairs to the front door. _Hey Rose, in a rush?_ I placed four plates on the table before I went back into the kitchen to call Charlie. He usually wasn't this late. Rose and Edward walked in just as I picked up the phone and started to dial the number for the station.

"Hello Bella, I'm Edward Cullen." His voice was nothing but beautiful. To say it was music to my ears was corny and a complete understatement. I must have been staring at him yet again – due to his obvious beauty and flawless face – because Rose cleared her throat as Edward continued to smile. I couldn't believe now was the time that I would have my _first_ real crush, it didn't feel like this when I had a crush on Jasper, though that was many years ago. I cleared my throat as well before blurting out, "Nice to meet you to Edward," and then continued to dial. I could have been wrong, but I was pretty sure he'd said, "you too." I looked down at the floor so as not to be distracted.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad its me." My eyes wanted to look at him, so it wasn't without effort to instead look at Rosalie.

"Oh hi Bella. What's going on?"

"Uh, I'm just wondering when you'll be home? You're not usually this late, but if you won't be much longer we can wait for you…" I smiled at Rose as she snorted.

"Oh no its okay. I meant to call but must have forgotten. I'll probably be another hour, you guys go right on ahead, I'll eat when I get home." I frowned, this wasn't normal at all.

"Oh okay, well I'll save some for you."

"Thanks Bells, see you later."

"Bye." I smiled before I hung up and noticed their awaiting expressions. I laughed, "He's gonna be a while, so we can eat now if you want?"

"Sounds good, I'm starving," Edward admitted, while wearing a smile that was so unfairly tempting to touch.

"Me too," Rose agreed, looking up at Edward. I sighed.

"Alrighty then," I moved to place the salad on the table, but Edward beat me to it.

"So, what's for dinner?" he asked me so casually, I smiled.

"Uh….spaghetti bolognaise," I hesitated but then decided I didn't yet care what he thought, "It's my favourite."

"Mine too," he smiled. I just sat down when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Rose said before picking it up. "Hello?" I put a reasonable amount of spaghetti in my mouth; I was starving. "Oh, hang on. Bella its Jacob." She left the phone and came to sit down. I quickly swallowed my food as I got up and jogged to the phone.

"Hey Jake," I answered.

"Hey Bells. Look I'm _really_ sorry I didn't come over today. I didn't go to school either 'cause I think I've caught a stomach bug. I've been sick all day."

"Oh my god, Jake. Don't worry, its okay. To be honest, I forgot about it anyway. But are you okay?"

"Well thanks," he attempted to laugh but it came out all wrong. "Nah, I'll be fine. Hopefully its one of those 24 hour things."

"Yeah, hope so. Well if you feel up to it, come over tomorrow okay?"

"Okay cool. See ya then. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and sat back down at the table.

"Everything okay?" Rose asked, which surprised me; usually she couldn't give two shits about Jake, well at least she didn't let anyone believe she did.

"Yeah I think so, Jake has a really bad stomach bug. But thinks its just a 24 hour thing." I murmured as I tried to eat. I wondered what would have caused it. It couldn't have been the dinner I made last night; Rose, Jazz, Charlie and I were fine. I started to worry.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Jake's a tough guy." Rose tried to reassure me.

"Yeah, I guess…" It was quiet for a few moments as we ate.  
"Mm…Bella this is delicious." Edward offered as he continued to shove food into his mouth, quickly yet politely, and to my disappointment, he was still beautiful.

I smiled, "Thanks."

He swallowed and then cleared his throat, "So um…is this Jake your boyfriend?" he asked. I couldn't help it, I laughed with my mouth full as I tried to swallow. He watched me with a confused, yet amused look on his face.

"Well not yet," Rose said. Now I looked at her in confusion, I quickly swallowed.

"No. No we're not…he's not my…boyfriend," I said as I continued to look at Rose.

"Well, no he's not. But he _will_ be," she smiled. I groaned.

"Rose, he won't. I don't like him in that way."

"Not yet you don't."

"Ugh." I quickly ate a bit more before I took my plate in to the kitchen. I murmured a 'night' as I headed upstairs. Once I was in bed, I chose to read for half an hour before _trying_ to sleep, knowing that Edward was in our house, downstairs. I walked back downstairs when I heard the doorbell. _Who could it be?_ I opened the front door to find Edward, standing on our porch with the most beautiful crooked smile, as his eyes ran up and down my body.

"Hey beautiful," he purred as he walked in, swiftly closing the door before he wrapped his big, soft, warm hands around my waist. He brought his lips to my neck; kissing me below the ear and around the front to the other side before finally placing his lips on mine. I breathed him in as I kissed his lips slowly, gently, before we both deepened the kiss, our tongues performing a seemingly choreographed dance as we massaged the inside of each other's mouths. My hands found their way to his head; my fingers tangling themselves in his hair. He pushed me gently against the kitchen table, which I sat upon before widening my legs to assist him in being closer to me; something we both seemed to want, to need. He started to pull up my shirt slowly with his hands, just as I woke up, gasping and craving his touch. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

**Chapter 4: Confusion**

The next day at school I was really quite anxious at the thought of seeing Edward at lunch. I didn't want to do something embarrassing or act differently just because of my dream. As Alice and I made our way to the cafeteria, my feet dragged; I'd barely had any sleep after waking up from the most glorious dream. I yawned as I sat down next to Jasper, leaning my head on his right shoulder. He chuckled as he rested his head on mine.

"Tough night, huh?"

"Mm.." I replied with a nod.

I opened my eyes to notice three things very quickly. The first was that Alice was giving me a wary glance from Jasper's other side, Rosalie and Edward were sitting down at the table hand-in-hand, and Edward was eyeing the close proximity Jazz and I were in with a disappointed look. It only took three seconds for me to analyse what I'd noticed; Edward and Rose were most likely a couple now, Alice seemed a little jealous and slightly bitter at the said contact between Jazz and I, and Edward was most likely disappointed in me, because as a true friend I should probably realise the feelings Alice has for Jazz and what I was doing, probably upset her. I smiled apologetically at Alice before I leaned away from Jazz. He watched me as I did this, probably confused as to my swift rejection.

"I'm going to get a drink," I explained quickly before standing up and walking off. But when I got to the line I decided to go to the toilet instead. I knew it was pathetic, but that dream had been so vivid, so _real_ that it did two things I was quite upset about; it deprived me of a proper night's sleep, - causing me to be exhausted and dead on my feet – and it gave me false hope, hope of what could happen. But that was demolished as I remembered Edward and Rosalie's hands linked on the table. I cried softly and quietly in the bathroom. Once again, I resented the fact that I wasn't enough like Rosalie; I didn't have her beautiful hair or beautiful curves. Before it got out of hand, I quickly washed my face and dried it on some paper towel. It was a good thing I didn't wear make up at school.

I thanked the Lord when the bell rang just as I returned to the table. But everyone was still sitting when Jazz asked me, "Bells, are you okay?" Curious expressions were in the background of his worried one, "I know you didn't get a drink." Before I could answer, Rosalie did it for me.

"She's fine Jazz. She's just a little jealous." I stared at her wide eyed and worried that she'd caught me out as Jazz continued to watch me, confused.

"Jealous?" he questioned.

"Yep, she's jealous that we-" she motioned between herself and Edward and Alice and Jazz, "have our other half here at school, while she doesn't." I groaned internally as I rolled my eyes at her; too tired for this.

"Save it Rose. I don't want to hear anymore."

I grabbed my bag and walked off. Normally she would have pushed the issue further, explaining how Jacob and I were meant for each other, but this time she did not. Thankfully. Maybe it was because I did sound more upset than angry, which would be my normal emotion shown through jealousy. Or maybe she was just too happy with how her life had turned out with Edward that she just didn't care to bother me. Either way, I was glad and grateful.

The last two periods went by slowly and uneventfully. Despite my reluctance to admit or believe I had any romantic feelings for Jake, I couldn't wait to see him after school. He always made my day no matter what and today, I definitely needed his company. When I reached my car Rose and Edward were waiting for me. I sucked in my breath and held it.

"Uh, hey guys," I murmured as I opened my truck.

"Hey um, Edward is going to drive me home and then he's coming over," Rosalie said before departing with Edward in tow. I nodded to myself as I got in. This was going to be hard; not only are they dating, they were going to be around me, most probably _a lot_ of the time. Life was so unfair. I'd reasoned to myself that before they got there I would go to my room and stay there until Jake arrived. However when I pulled up to the driveway, a silver Volvo was parked next to the curb. How fast did he drive? I walked into the house, dropped off my bag in the living room and then went up to my room. Loud music started playing from Rosalie's room. Ugh! I quickly changed into more comfortable clothes and washed my face again before going back downstairs. On my way, I could hear the grunts and moans despite the music, I cringed internally. Why did I have to like a guy that was interested in someone else? Why couldn't I like someone who liked me? Mike was okay; nice to look at, sweet and kind, and Jacob was pretty much perfect all together, why couldn't I like either of _them_?

"BELLS!"

I had made it to the second last step just as I heard an initial bang and the shout. Of course, it caused me jump, miss the last step and fall flat on my face. The expected chuckle however, did not follow. Big, warm hands felt their way to my armpits and pulled me up from the floor. I turned around to see the second best and most attractive, smile in the world. His white teeth glistening in contrast with his russet brown skin. I smiled back with embarrassment colouring my cheeks with a pink shade.

"Hey Bells, sorry about scaring you," Jake said as he brought his hand to my face, lightly stroking my cheek with his fingers. I winced at the unexpected pain. Suddenly I realized he wasn't smiling anymore, he seemed upset. That was until he unconsciously started to lean in closer to me. I didn't have time to think about whether I wanted him to stop or not.

"Jake, I..-"

"Bella," he whispered huskily, "Sshh…"

I felt his other hand on my waist; pulling me forward, closer to him. Did I want this? Did I want him to kiss me? Did I want to kiss him _back_? Just as I was about to step back, I remembered my earlier thoughts. I owed myself to see if I could be with a guy besides the one who was taken. I deserved to see what it was like to be with a guy who liked me, didn't I? Before I could change my mind I locked myself into position so that I couldn't move. When our lips connected I startled at the contact; his lips so warm and soft. I found myself reaching my hands to the back of his neck, my fingers tangling themselves in his hair. What was I doing? I didn't know, and I didn't understand the feelings I had. It felt nice, _so why should I stop_? I asked myself. _Because you like Edward! _I cringed at the second thought. So what? He didn't like me. Before I knew it, the kiss was in full swing. His tongue swept over my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. I parted my lips, just enough so that his tongue could slip in. Surprising myself, I began sucking his tongue and kissing his lips as both of his hands wrapped around my waist. Eventually I slowly pulled away from him so that we could breathe.

"Wow," he whispered as he gazed into my eyes. I felt a slight pang of irritation and guilt as I realized I wanted to be looking into the familiar green eyes instead of Jacob's dark brown ones. I smiled before agreeing.

"Yeah," I murmured.

Suddenly there was a squeak, "Finally!" I turned around red faced, to see Rose and Edward looking at us.

Rosalie's expression wasn't surprising; she seemed ecstatic that her prediction had eventually come true, as she smiled and clapped her hands. But Edward's confused me. The emotions on his face puzzled me; he seemed upset, hurt, maybe a little angry, none of which made any sense to me. I shrugged internally before Jacob sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the living room. We sat down on the couch before Jake turned to me.

"Look Bells, I know you're kinda hesitant when it comes to relationships. But please, please can we give this a go? I promise we can go really slowly, a couple of dates and stuff. You know how I feel about you." He lightly stroked my cheek again, right where it hurt. I placed my hand on his, holding it there.

"Sure Jake. There's no harm in trying."

I didn't no then whether or not that were true.

**A/N: Reviews will encourage me to keep writing this. I don't know if it's any good or not. Lol.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kind of Rude

**Chapter 5: Kind of Rude**

The next day was…eventful, for lack of a better word. It started when I woke up in the middle of the night, only a couple of hours after Jake had left; to go to the bathroom.

And while I was most probably half asleep, the sight of Edward walking out of the bathroom, in only a pair of boxers woke me up completely. Unfortunately, not before I walked into him first.

I started to apologise but he beat me. "Oh! Bella, sorry! Um…yeah." He stammered as he moved out of the bathroom and I noticed his eyes quickly run up and down my body before taking a small step back.

"Uh, it's okay. I wasn't looking…sorry." I replied as I moved into the bathroom before I could talk myself into touching his bare chest; only to test if it felt as hard and smooth as it seemed. I was also self-conscious; I was only wearing underwear and Jake's big t-shirt.

"Um Bella?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I whispered back as I held the door almost closed.

"Well um… I'm glad you're happy," he said. One of his hands ran through his hair and played with the hairs at the back of his head. Was it a nerve tendency? I looked into his eyes, why did he think I was happier than I was yesterday or the day before? And why would my happiness affect him in any way?

My confusion must have shown because he continued, "I mean, with you and Jake. It's good that you're happy…with him." He seemed to be struggling; as if he didn't really want to be saying this, yet he seemed sincere when he mentioned my happiness.

"Oh," I said, blinking in shock. Was it selfish and deluded that I'd already forgotten the fact that I agreed to date Jake? Most definitely. "Uh… thanks, Edward."

It was quiet as he just smiled at me in return, so I let him off the hook. "Well um, I need to pee. So I'll see you in the morning." I said before I closed the door. He whispered a 'night' before walking off to Rose's room.

~*~

Then, later in the morning when I was eating breakfast I noticed just _how_ awake Rose and Edward were, in her bedroom. I groaned as I had rapidly lost my appetite. I put my bowl in the sink and went upstairs to get my bag and phone.

This was so messed up; I had a crush, and I mean a huge, painful crush on my sister's boyfriend, while I myself agreed to date someone else. What was wrong with me? Yes, I did enjoy kissing Jake a lot, but I was being selfish dating him; I was giving him hope while I was hoping for my feelings toward another guy to disappear.

It would be better if I was the only one suffering, and left Jake to just be a friend. But the selfish part of me wanted to try and be happy; without Edward.

Obviously I would never have a chance with him; even if he wasn't with Rosalie…_she_ is his type, while I am the complete opposite to my sister. I could see that Edward's car was still here, I figured he'd take her to school, so I left in our truck.

~*~

In English Alice and I chatted about our hobbies and our families. She told me her father, Carlisle, was a doctor, while her mother Esme, is an interior designer. She also mentioned that she and Edward had an older brother Emmett who was away in L.A. working as a fitness instructor. I told her about our mother living in Phoenix with our step father Phil and how our father is the Chief of Police in Forks. Her eyes bulged as I mentioned his occupation.

"Wow. So is his life like really exciting?" she asked.

"No!" I laughed. "It's really a quiet, easy job. And I see that as a good thing." At the subject of my dad, I realized I hadn't seen him at all since before I called him at work when Edward stayed over for dinner. He'd been working a lot since then. I wondered if he was okay.

"Hello? Bella, Earth to Bella." I quickly looked up at her when she started to wave her hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." I replied before we got back to work.

When we were in Art, Alice was telling me how she really didn't think Edward would go for Rosalie. This peeked my interest a little too much.

"Really, why?" I asked.

"Well, Edward hasn't really had many girlfriends. He only had like two back in Chicago, and neither of them were anything like Rose."

"Yeah well, it's not hard to fall for the blonde locks, beautiful body and charming demeanour." I said.

"Oh I know," she answered with a smile.

I laughed, "I wasn't talking about Jasper, but okay." She laughed with me.

I mentioned how I said I would go on a date with Jacob, which led me to talk about him and how we've known him for so long.

"Has he liked you for a while?" she asked.

"Well, yeah I guess so. He's joked for years that if I'm interested, I have him as an option. And once, when were ten, he made me promise that if we were both 25 and single, I would marry him." I laughed quietly at the memory which made Alice smile.

"Aw, that's so cute. Well, if my dreams come true and Jasper asks me out on a date, we should all go out together; us, you and Jake and Rose and Edward." I smiled at her effort but not at the suggestion. I imagined I would be quite uncomfortable being next to Rose and having to witness Edward's affections towards her.

"Um yeah, maybe," I replied.

~*~

As we walked to lunch and sat down, I suddenly got the urge to spend our lunch in the bathroom. Rosalie sat on Edward's leg while they kissed passionately. Jasper however, smiled hugely at our appearance. Though I assumed it was mostly because of Alice, I gave him a small smile back.

While I sat there, I imagined this to be what a joint date would be like, minus Jake. Jasper and Alice began talking as I silently ate. Rose only paused for a second to breathe at one point, which then enabled Edward to see that Alice and I were now at the table. He seemed to want to stop their public performance, which annoyed Rose. Eventually she moved onto her own chair and gave me her evil eyes. It wasn't my fault, why was she blaming me? She put on a fake smile.

"Hi Bella. How's your day going?" she asked.

"Um… fine. Yours?" I replied.

"Yeah, it's going _really_ well," she said as she looked at Edward, who was still looking at me intently.

"Great," I said sarcastically. I was about to leave the table with the excuse of needing the toilet, but my phone went off instead. I pulled it out and it informed me I had a new message:

**-B-**

**Hey Beautiful,**

**I miss you, can I come over today**

**after school?**

**Jake X**

In spite of myself I smiled as I replied:

**-J-**

**Hey Jake,**

**Miss you too. Of course you can :)**

**X**

**-B-**

I took a sip of my drink just as I heard Rose ask if Edward wanted to come over. I waited until he said he would, and then sent another text to Jake.

**-J-**

**Actually, could I come to yours?**

**X**

**-B-**

I sat there just watching my phone and waiting for a reply. Even though I could feel eyes on me, I remained the same. Taking the last few gulps of my drink, I finally got a reply.

**-B-**

**Of course!**

**Come over when you can baby :)**

**XX**

**-J-**

I frowned a little at the nickname; it was 'baby' already? I put my phone back in my pocket and smiled though. I'll never get over this feeling that someone wants me. I still couldn't believe it. Even though I've known Jake wanted to try to date ages ago, I guess I thought he'd change his mind as soon as we started. It felt really nice to be wanted; especially by a guy like Jake. So maybe, after some time… I'll want him as much, or more than I want Edward now. Hopefully. For both our sakes.

"So Bella, are you going to be home after school? 'Cause if there was a way you could maybe… not be… that would be great."

I, along with Jazz, am used to these suggestions from Rose. And although I understood them, since it might save me from the sight of them in bed; it was pretty much the same hearing them the other day. I looked to see that Alice and Edward's expressions were actually humorous at this point. I opened my mouth, but Edward beat me.

"Rose. That's kind of rude. We're not kicking Bella out of her own house."

After a quiet gasp of…I guess shock from Rose, I spoke up. "No, it's okay. Seriously. I'm going to Jake's anyway."

I thought that would have solved their problem, but Edward looked disappointed and Rose… well she looked livid, as she watched Edward. Just then, the bell rang and I was the first on out of there.

~*~

**A/N: Reviews are incredibly encouraging :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Comfort and Safety

**A/N: WARNING: This chapter does include a dramatic/graphic scene. If you do not wish to, don't read it. Otherwise, enjoy!**

**Just in case you're interested, Bella's timetable is as follows:**

**Maths **

**English**

**Art **

**Lunch**

**French**

**Human Biology**

**Gym**

**Chapter 6: Comfort and Safety**

After French and Human Biology I walked my way to Gym with a little more excitement. Although I still didn't like Jake in that way, yet, I loved being around him. He always made me smile.

I was surprised that I almost left Gym unscathed. Besides falling over only once, and most likely gaining a bruise on my knee, I was fine. But apparently, news travels fast; even the most inane.

I noticed Edward and Rose standing next to my truck, seemingly arguing, so I walked up cautiously.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Bella! Are you okay?" Edward asked as he embraced me, knocking all air out of my system. I found it sad how much it thrilled me to have him hugging me.

"Uh-yeah-fine-but-can't breathe." He chuckled and let me go.

"Someone told us you fell over in Gym though, are you sure you're okay?"

I looked at him curiously. I didn't want to be rude and I didn't know what came over me. But I was trying to get over this beautiful God that stood before me; and whenever I thought I was getting somewhere, he'd be really nice.

I pushed passed him and a still angry-looking Rose. "Why do _you_ care Edward?" I asked as I got in and drove away. I could be wrong but I was sure Rose wanted to know the same thing.

I was going to go straight to Jake's, but because I figured I'd be there a while I ducked home quickly to change and organise an easy dinner for Rose and dad.

After leaving the instructions on the bench and grabbing my phone and purse, I left for Jake's house.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When I got there I noticed a certain black V8 Ute in the driveway. Paul. Jacob's older brother. Was here.

Well that's a surprise; I didn't know he was visiting Forks let alone La Push. For the four years since he left school he's been living in Seattle.

I got out and walked up to the front door, giving it a couple of knocks. I didn't know what it was, but there was something about Paul that didn't feel right for me. I hoped Jake was home; otherwise I probably wouldn't wait; unless Billy – Jake's dad and my father's best friend – was there.

Finally the door opened. And there stood Paul, with one hand on the door and the other holding a beer.

Although you could still tell he was handsome, there was something wrong with him; his red eyes, unshaven face and rugged clothes helped me deduce that much.

"Paul? What's wrong?"

Even though that weird feeling was still present, I pushed it away to the back of my mind as I walked up and wrapped my arms around him.

At first he remained still, but then he pushed the door closed and pulled me in tightly, wrapping his arms around me.

"Bella." He sobbed.

"Sshh… it's okay. It's okay… everything's fine." I tried to soothe him as I led the way to the small living room and on to a couch. He sat and pulled me down on his lap.

Still hugging, I rubbed his back with one hand. "What's wrong? Tell me Paul." Suddenly, panic erupted in me, "Is it Jake? What's wrong, what happened?"

He actually growled as he pushed me back slightly, "No. It's not Jake."

"Oh. Well then what's wrong?" I asked gently.

"Everything," he hissed.

"Well that narrows it down." Finally he tried a small smile, but it looked wrong.

"Bella, why are you here?"

"I came to see Jake," then I added, "I didn't know you were visiting."

Suddenly he smiled, but it didn't seem like a friendly one, "Well Jake's not here."

"What? Why?"

"He's gone to see you at your place. Except; he didn't go to school today; so he left to visit a friend first. But not before he left his phone here."

"I'm confused," I admitted.

I felt his hand on my leg then, rubbing it upwards. "When you asked to come here, I was the one who texted off his phone to say that you could."

My blood boiled as I realised what was happening. He'd discarded his beer as his hands now became rough against my skin. Suddenly, he grabbed my waist and pushed me down on the couch, lying on top of me.

"Paul, please. Stop. Get off me."

"No!" he growled as he started to kiss my face, neck and chest. "I've always wanted you Bella, haven't you known that?" His breath was so completely full of alcohol I felt sick.

I didn't know what to do, my eyes started to water as I tried to push him off. All I could do was think of Edward. And how he – however confusing it was – cared when I fell over in Gym.

Paul started to unbutton his jeans and then yanked off my shorts and t-shirt, leaving me completely bare as he ripped off my underwear. "Paul, please. Stop." I said, just before I felt my cheek explode. I only realised he'd slapped me when I felt his hand at my entrance. I whimpered; I didn't want his hand there.

I hadn't done anything like this before, considering I'd just started dating Jake and we hadn't done anything more than kiss and cuddle in bed. So when I felt an extreme amount of pain and screamed, I thought _he_ had entered me. But as I looked down through my tears, I could see he was digging three of his fingers inside me.

His other hand wrapped around my mouth as I screamed in pain. He continued to stab me with his fingers, and I felt like I was dying. I stopped screaming and making noises because he would hit me every time.

At one point I managed a whisper, "Why?" I kept my eyes shut.

His hot breath blew in my ear as he spoke, "I'm loosening you up baby. So that when I fuck you, we'll both enjoy it."

I continued to cry silently. It felt like it had been hours, when it was probably only two hours since school ended. My tears clouded my vision and I closed my eyes, hoping to die.

With a sharp pain, I realised he'd pulled out of me quickly. I whimpered as I knew what was going to happen next. But I couldn't feel him on my anymore. Though I knew someone was covering me up, putting my shorts and top back on me. I felt hands on my face as I heard voices but not the words. Most importantly I felt the warmth and safety of the hands that held me together..

I decided to finally open my eyes, and because I thought I was either dreaming or dead, I brushed the tears away to clear my vision. Though, I was neither dreaming nor dead, it seemed.

I felt a smile on my face as I looked into the eyes that offered comfort and safety. His expression was one that I had never seen him wear before. One which showed intense worry and anger at the same time. In the background I could hear yelling and grunting; but at that moment I just stared into his face.

"Bella," I heard him whisper, just before everything in my vision turned black.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Reviews = quicker updates :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Sort of like you

Brown Eyed Girl

**Chapter 7: Sort of like you**

The first thing I was aware of was the pain. Everywhere. But mostly my private area and my face. The second thing, were the warm arms wrapped around me, holding me together. Then, I started to hear his voice again. _Jake_.

"Bella? Bella sweetie, please wake up," his sobbing hurt me; he shouldn't be crying. Why was he crying? "Baby, wake up. Please!" I opened my eyes to see him. "Oh thank God, you're awake." He kissed my forehead softly, "Edward," he turned and said, "she's awake."

I looked around slowly, noticing that I was lying across Jake's lap and Edward was sitting next to us, with his head in his hands.

Paul on the other hand was lying – seemingly unconscious – on the floor, with small cuts and bruises on his face. I looked back in time to see Edward turn to me, his eyes filled with tears as he gazed into mine.

"Bella." He whispered. I started to cry, and Jake held me tighter. But as good and safe as it felt, I needed someone else's comfort; my eyes didn't leave Edward's. He extended his arms towards me. "Can I?"

I didn't know who he was asking, but as I reached my hands to him, Jake let me go and gently moved me on to Edward's lap, before saying he was going to make some phone calls.

Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me and we both sighed heavily; I did it because I felt absolute bliss and contentment in his arms; but I didn't understand his.

My face, hidden in the crook of his neck as one of his hands held it there, running his fingers slowly through my hair.

"Edward," I whimpered.

He just whispered to me, "I know Bella. I know. Everything's going to be okay. I'm here. I'm here, and I'm not leaving. I won't leave you. Ever." My hands pulled him closer to me as he kissed my head, and then my shoulder, and then my forehead.

I wanted this to be real, but it felt like a dream. He couldn't be kissing me. It wasn't possible.

So since I figured I was in a dream, I decided to take advantage of it. I began kissing his shoulder softly and then his neck. I continued, because each time I did it, he seemed to pull me even closer to him. I only stopped when he brought both of his hand up, to rest on either side of my face.

"Bella," he breathed. I just continued to gaze into his eyes, as he was doing to mine. As I started to bend towards him, he kept my face at a distance; holding it still. "Bella. I need to tell you something."

I sighed quietly and my eyes closed as my face leaned into his hands. "What?" I whispered.

"I want to kiss you."

My breath hitched as I looked back into his green eyes. I didn't get a chance to think properly before he continued.

"I want to kiss you _badly_. But I can't."

I mentally chastised myself at how sad that made me. _Of course_ he couldn't. He was with Rose. This wasn't a dream.

I didn't make any move as a couple of tears escaped my eyes and raced each other down my cheeks. I breathed in and out a couple of times before speaking. "I know."

"No. You _don't_ know." He hissed.

I blinked a few times before pulling back a little, suddenly a little afraid. But as soon as he realised this – probably by my expression – his arms were around me again, holding me firmly as he apologised.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Bella. I just. Ugh!" he stammered before he brought one of his hands to rest on my cheek. Sighing, he spoke again, "I broke up with Rosalie today after school." Eyes wide and mouth slightly opened, I just continued to stare at him. "I just – I realised I couldn't do it anymore. Even though I like Rosalie, and even though you have Jake. I can't get over this feeling I have for you. I only realised that after today." He cleared his throat and swallowed hard.

"I sort of liked you ever since I saw you the first time, in the cafeteria. But the, Rosalie showed interest in me and I didn't want to reject her. And then I found out about you having Jacob and how much you 'really cared for him'-" he actually used his fingers for air quote marks, "So I just tried to forget about you. But then – then I saw you and Jake kissing and it annoyed me a whole lot more than it should have. And then I heard you were hurt in Gym and I couldn't do it anymore. Rosalie was getting irritated by how much I cared for your well-being and that just pissed me off. Of course I care if you're hurt, as should anyone." He'd began to stroke my cheek and my hair as he talked; I didn't know if he knew he was doing it or not.

"So, when she asked why I cared so much, I told her. I told her how I felt about you and how, maybe we shouldn't be together anymore. Her reaction was one of shock, but then she kind of seemed happy for some reason and said, 'okay' with a shrug. Of course, this happened right before Jacob walked in, asking for you. When we told him you were at his house he was confused. And then he realised he didn't have his phone. He got this scared-as-shit look on his face before saying that I had to drive him home straight away. I didn't question it, not when he looked like that." He took a deep breath before his eyebrows furrowed and I noticed a tear escape.

I used my finger to wipe it away and then looked to see his eyes on me. "When we got here, I almost fainted at the sight," his breath caught on the last word. "And then I went crazy. I didn't know what I was doing until I felt Jake pulling me up from Paul, who was unconscious and bruised after what I'd done. I couldn't stop myself, I just kept punching and kicking him. I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so sorry what he did to you."

My sobs came back again and I buried my face into his neck as he held me. I didn't know what to say, but I felt extremely tired, so I knew that I would be asleep in a matter of seconds. I needed him to know though, I needed to tell him something before the darkness overtook me again.

"Edward…I sort of like you too…" The last thing I heard and felt were soft, chuckles and a kiss on my cheek.


	8. Chapter 8: I'll Never Leave Her

**A/N**: **I'm so sorry it's been ages! I've just had too many ideas for stories lately, and this causes me to forget to update my other ones. But fear not! An update is here! And just so you know, this is the second last chapter. After this one, there is the last…and then the Epilogue.**

**Hope you like this one, please let me know :)**

* * *

**Brown Eyed Girl**

**Chapter 8: I'll Never Leave Her**

_**EPOV**_

You know when there's a sudden change or a sudden anomaly in a system that completely alters the path it was on, and completely affects its outcome? Kind of like a train on a railway track after someone has switches the train's direction. One small, insignificant move; and the train ends up in a completely different location.

That was kind of what today felt like. It felt as if someone had decided, 'nope, you know what. I'm going to completely alter this boy's life and see where he ends up.'

Three things occurred today, effectively changing my life forever. Firstly, I dumped Rose. To other guys I would seem crazy to do something like that, with a girl like that. And sure, she was beautiful, and funny and nice. She was also very confident in the sack, but she wasn't what made me happy.

It was the fact that I would maybe have a chance at seeing Bella, if I went to her house. Or at school, I would have an even better chance at seeing her, and maybe talk to her. When I saw her in the cafeteria, I knew I hadn't seen anyone as beautiful as her; even her sister.

Bella had her own unique, timeless beauty which was sort of ethereal in its simplicity. Her pale, yet flawless complexion was emphasised by her brown and auburn hair, and her chocolate-brown coloured eyes. Of course, her cute little nose and full pink lips helped as well.

And God knows, if Rose hadn't shown any interest – along with the fact that Bella seemed to have a boyfriend – I would have definitely pursued her that very day.

Anyway, the second thing that happened today was almost the worst thing that could have happened. When I followed Jake into his house I had no idea what we might find. His face earlier was worrying enough as it was, but I had no clue as to what could cause it. All I knew was that Bella was there, perhaps waiting for Jake to come home.

The last thing I expected to hear was a sobbing Bella followed by a quiet, 'why?' and Paul's response had me as rigid as a wooden plank. 'I'm loosening you up baby. So that when I fuck you we'll both enjoy it.'

Of course, this was followed by more cries and sobs from Bella, which finally woke me up from my horrified faze. When Jake led me to the living room and the couch, I couldn't believe my eyes.

There, lying on the couch in no clothing at all was my Bella. Black lines covered her face as her tears ran down, collecting mascara. As soon as I took in the fact that Jake had just yanked Paul's body off of her, effectively pulling out his fingers, which were inside her, she yelped in pain. And when she whimpered, probably anticipating the pain of his cock being rammed into her, with her eyes closed and eyebrows puckered, I lost it.

I couldn't concentrate on anything else besides the man that Jake had just pushed to the ground. He reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. And I can't completely remember what I was thinking or what was going through my head. But I just couldn't do anything other than hurt the guy who had harmed my Bella. I saw red.

I moved to him, faster than I thought possible, and just began punching him. First, I gave him a right hook to the nose, followed by the jaw, eye, and then I moved to his stomach. I lost count after eight hard punches. And by the time Jake pulled me off of him he was unconscious. I'd knocked him out good. But I still wasn't satisfied. Since the arsehole was alive.

After that I knew I had to calm down. As I moved slowly to the couch and sat down with my face in my hands, I took a brief glance to see Bella in Jake's lap as he tried to wake her.

Fuck.

I can't imagine what she's going through.

When I felt my own tears falling down my face, I sniffed and tried wiping them as I continued to hold the weight of my head in my hands. I couldn't believe I'd just done that. It was such an adrenaline rush. I think I'm going to start up boxing. Because it felt fucking good. However, this time was uncontrolled. I needed to work on that.

I could hear Jake beside me trying to get Bella to respond. Shit. What if she doesn't wake up? I couldn't imagine losing her just before I was going to admit to her my feelings. Even though she had Jake, she also had the right to know why I ended things with Rose. Please God let her wake up.

"Bella? Bella sweetie, please wake up," he sobbed, joining my quiet whimpers. "Baby, wake up. Please!" _Yes, please!_ "Oh thank God, you're awake." He breathed. "Edward, she's awake."

I exhaled quickly as I thanked God, relieved that she was alive, that _he_ hadn't done anything more seriously fucked up. I turn to find her watching me, both of our eyes filled with tears as we gazed into each other's eyes.

"Bella," I had whispered. When she started to cry, Jake pulled her in tighter. Yet her eyes didn't leave mine. In that moment, all I wanted to do was hold her myself. Claim her as mine, and not let any other guy touch her again. But I knew I couldn't. However I wanted to see if I could just give her a hug. I mean, she thought we were friends right? Friends hug. And I needed to have her in my arms so badly.

I extended my arms towards her. "Can I?" I asked both her and Jake.

As she reached her hands to me, Jake let her go and gently moved her on to my lap, before saying he was going to make some phone calls. I figured Charlie and Rose might be the main two calls.

I had wrapped my arms tightly around her and we both sighed heavily; I didn't understand hers, but I sighed in content. Finally, to have my arms entirely encompass her body; having her against mine so tightly. Not just a crappy little hug. This was the mother of all embraces, and I cherished it with my heart. With the thought of never letting her go. And I didn't want to. Ever.

Her face was hidden in the crook of my neck as one of my hands held it there. And I ran my fingers slowly through her hair. Trying to soothe her. Keep her relaxed.

"Edward," she had whimpered.

I whispered that everything was going to be okay, and that I would never let her go. When I started to kiss her shoulder and forehead, I knew I was pushing it but I couldn't seem to stop. And when she kissed me back, I wanted to kiss her lips so badly. But I knew I couldn't. Not so close to dumping her sister. It just felt wrong. But my previous kisses were to help calm her, make her feel safe. And they seemed to have worked.

She seemed shocked that I had feelings for her, and that I had ended it with Rose. But when she had told me she felt the same way…well that was the third thing. The third thing that happened today which I knew would change my life forever.

Because I knew, as long as she wanted me, I'd be here with her. I knew it was too early to know for sure, but I was pretty damn positive that I was in love with Bella Swan. But I figured I should probably take her on a few dates before I drop that little bomb.

Right now, as I contemplated the three things that would change the course of my life as I know it; I waited outside in the hospital hallway. Bella was being questioned and examined by some doctors, but she had asked before we left, if I would come with her.

_Ah, fuck yes I'm coming with you, even if you don't want me to._

Well that was my response in my head, but I just said 'of course.'

My knees bobbed up and down as I waited.

* * *

When they were finally finished, the door opened and she was let out before she power walked her way over to me. As I quickly wrapped my arm over her shoulder and brought her in closer to me, she sighed and then spoke quietly.

"I just need to answer a couple more questions for the police," she looked into my eyes, "would you mind being with me?"

I frowned, "Of course not. If you ever want me with you for anything, I'll always be there for you." I said seriously, before adding, "Except, if you ever want me to go to a spa or a beauty salon…I think I'll pass." I chuckled, which earned me a bright smile.

I mentally fist pumped in the air. It was her first real smile today, well tonight. It was getting quite late now.

"Where do you have to speak to them? Here or do we need to go to the station?" I asked.

Understandably, Charlie Swan couldn't take her statement or ask any questions as an officer since he was her father. Conflict of interest and all of that.

"Um…they said that a couple of officers were waiting just outside but- oh, there they are." She pointed to across the hallway and down a bit, where a man and a woman stood in uniform.

I led her towards them as I held her tightly. I was serious about not letting her go. If she is ever in the same room as me, it's going to be fucking hard to pull me apart from her.

As we approached, they turned to face us. The woman had long, strawberry blonde hair while the man had a black mop of hair, falling into his face. They both smiled at us as the woman extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm officer Denali and this is officer Peters. You must be Bella, and I'm guessing you're Edward." She said as she shook our hands.

"That'd be me."

"Okay, well why don't we just take a seat over here and we'll just ask you a couple of questions from both of you if that's okay. If there's anything more we need, we'll come find you. Now firstly, I just want to confirm, Isabella, that you are pressing charges on Paul Black?"

"Fuck yes, she is," I blurted without thinking. Silence met me before I turned to Bella apologetically and she confirmed it.

Officer Denali wrote on a pad and then looked up at Bella with a reassuring smile, "Okay, now Bella…could you please just give us a brief run-down of what happened when you went to the Black's house?"

* * *

Overall, the questioning took about ten minutes. Bella recounted the events in her perspective and then I followed. Officer Peters warned me that Mr Black may press charges against me for beating him up, but he said not to worry about it since I was provoked in this certain circumstance, and that it probably wouldn't hold.

After we were finished talking to them, we shook hands and parted ways.

Once we paid, we left and walked to my car. As I drove Bella home I held her hand the whole way.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? How did you like Edward's POV for a change?**


End file.
